Will Dev And Chandni Reunite
Will Dev And Chandni Reunite is the 70th and final episode of the show and is aired on 6 October 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni thinking of Advay and sadly walking on the road, drenched in rain. Advay comes there and asks will she leave him alone and go. She says leave my way, I m not scared of rains. He stops him and says you think I m scared to get drenched. He throws his umbrella and says I won’t stop you, I came to say I got troubled hearing you. She says its good, your problem is going away, leave me, let me go. He says I got habitual and you are going, I came to say if you leave, I will miss you a lot, I have troubled you a lot, I m really sorry. She holds his hands and says please Dev, no need to do this. He gets on his knees. He says I know I m strange, rude, ill mannered, but I know you will be okay with it, will you spend your life with me. She looks at him. Rabba ve….plays…. She turns away and leaves his hand. Maasi says I did big mistake to return to India, Chandni is not a bahu for me, she will always be Indrani’s daughter for me, I saved Advay from her lie and magic, now that he also loves her, she will stay here, I will not tolerate to stay here with her, I can’t forget what her mum did with my sister. Nani asks what’s Chandni’s mistake, she taught Advay to smile, she got justice for your sister. Maasi argues. Nani slaps her. Advay turns to go. Chandni thinks of their moments. She recalls his words. She calls out Dev and runs to him. She jumps onto him and hugs. They smile. Ishq ne dobara…..plays… She kisses him. Advay sees people looking at them and says everyone is looking. She says let them see. Advay asks them to do their work. She asks him why does he always scold her and that Sasha. Rabba ve….plays… Nani says Advay has forgiven her, now its your turn, hatred is a spark, whoever has this in heart, it burns that person first, your sister was my daughter too, strangers snatched her, by leaving from here, you are snatching my other daughter too. Maasi says I m sorry and hugs her. They cry. Nani jokes. Veer gets ready. He sees Shikha coming and hides to wear his tee. She laughs seeing him. They argue. She asks him why is he hiding, people would have forgotten his face by now. She says I m going to meet Chandni. He holds her. She asks shall I give prasad. He says I m going to give you something, close your eyes and forward hand. He gives a fake lizard. She screams and throws it. He laughs and says you have become a Chirkut. She scolds him and runs to beat him. She falls over him. He looks at her. She gets away. He holds her hand. He says you look good in anger, so I want to anger you all life by playing pranks. She says I will slap. He gives his cheek. She smiles and hugs him. Advay and Chandni come home. Pooja hugs her. Pooja says I knew Advay will get you. Veer says I didn’t make you Chirkut yet and you were leaving. Shikha hugs her and asks are you fine. Chandni nods. Shikha says Advay is smart and handsome, and Veer is also fine, why are their names Chikku and Mikku. Chandni asks her to stop it. They hug. Chandni sees Maasi. Maasi apologize to her for doing wrong and misunderstanding. Chandni says you are like mum, mum’s hands look good to bless, not apologize. They hug. Adi asks Veer what is he hearing, Shikha and he are creating Sansani. Shilpa says yes, they love each other. Pooja says Advay will feel bad hearing this. Veer asks what will he do. Advay and Chandni say Veer and Shikha will get punished by Adi. Adi asks them to kiss. Veer and Shikha look at each other. Everyone say they became Chirkut. Advay and Chandni hug Veer and Shikha. Pooja makes Chandni ready and compliments her. Chandni says you all are my family. Advay comes and smiles seeing her. Pooj and Shilpa stop Advay and ask him to give toll before going ahead. Maasi asks Advay to pay toll, its shagun. Advay gives some money to Pooja. Pooja says now you can go. Advay and Chandni see each other. Advay holds her hand and takes her. Shilpa asks does anyone take bride by walk. He asks so? Pooja says lift her and take. Advay lifts Chandni and takes her. They smile. Rabba ve….plays…. Advay says we have tied every relation string with you, be it love or hatred, friendship or enmity, whatever it is, its just with you. Chandni says journey was tough, but Chandu and Dev got united, now you also say something. He says elders are called Aap. She smiles and says now our relation will never break. He gets close. She says not so easily and runs. He goes after her. Rabba ve….plays….. He holds her. He kisses her. Ishq ne dobara…..plays….. He says I love you ….. They romance. The show ended with their union. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 70 References Episode 70 Guide